The Nine-Tailed Guardian
by FireKitsune313
Summary: The world has nine guardians of a forgotten past, timeless as they watch over the always developing world. One, named Naruko moves to the town of Namimori, and meets a fellow child of the sky. Katekyo Hitman Reborn will never be the same again.


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Side Note: This is sort of designed after _The Bijuu Famiglia. _Just with some major differences. Sorry for not updating _The Bijuu Famiglia, _or any of my other books, but I recently found out my grandmother has stage 3 Lung Cancer. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with her. Sorry for the inconvenience.****.. Also, this is different from canon Naruto.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Newly Attained Bijuu-Hood<strong>

_A chained woman screamed silently, her vocal chords long since destroyed. A dark, malicious red chakra emerged from her stomach where the remains of a once powerful seal lay. The red chakra bubbled, forming a fox's head. The fox opened it's ghost-like mouth and roared silently, it's white eyes glowing ominously. "Now... Kyuubi!" The chakra formed fox gave off a silent raw of outrage, before it started to dissolve, being sucked into the large statue before it._

_The chained woman's eyes snapped open. Golden chains erupted from her back, somehow capturing the malicious red chakra. The woman gave off a savage grin of victory, then something happened that no one would've predicted. The malicious chakra engulfed the chains, traveling at extreme speeds to the chained woman. The malicious chakra melded with the woman, changing her. The woman shook on the floor, untold pain shaking her body._

_The woman grew, her body changing in ways strangely. Cells became infinite, muscles turned to max potential, as her body became timeless. Her bones changed, bending for several new additions to her form. Near her hips, her tail bone morphed, growing and splitting into nine parts. Blood filled the bones, as skin was forcefully grown, then golden fur blossomed on the new tails. _

_Her ears disappeared, morphing to appear on the top of her head in the shape of fox ears. On her cheeks her notorious whisker marks thickened, and her body quickly filled out, curves she would have gained later in life appearing. The starburst shaped scar that once marred her body disappeared, as did all the other small flaws on her skin._

_Finally, the malicious chakra effected the giant blue chakra lain inside her chakra coils. The two forces melded, growing infinitely larger, until finally taking on the color of raging purple chakra. The woman's eyes snapped open, revealing slit blue eyes. _

_"H-How dare you!" a man roared. He was the man who forcefully yanked the Kyuubi out of the body of it's jailer, Uzumaki Naruko. Naruko raised an eyebrow, a soft bell-like chuckle echoing from her throat. "Oh?" The chains holding Naruko melted rapidly, as the woman... no... kitsune fell to the floor. Landing with inhuman grace, Naruko took a step forward, blurring out of sight._

_Madara's sharingan darted around, trying in vain to catch sight of Naruko. Then, she appeared before him in a flash of gold. With a quick jerk, Naruko stabbed Madara's eyes with her fingers. Her hand glowed purple as the chakra went into the eye, purging it of whatever Naruko wished. "What did you to me?" whispered a shocked Madara._

_Naruko let go of Madara letting him fall to the ground, revealing black eyes. "I took away your Sharingan." Naruko stated, staring down at the man. Madara froze. "My predecessor and friend, Kurama gifted your clan with the Sharingan centuries ago. He gave it to them because he admired the Uchiha's ability to love. There is a reason why the Sharingan is called 'Eyes of the Heart', you know. But, your clan grew selfish, and used their abilities to love to morph the Sharingan more powerful. Kurama would later realize by accident that he gave your people the ability to control him and the other Bijuu." Naruko said._

_"That is the reason why Kurama hated you. You and the Uchiha clan of now showed him how far your people have fallen, to use his gift to control him and the other demons. That is why, in honor of Kurama's wish, I take away your ability to use Sharingan. Now, without your ability to control Bijuu, you are nothing but a worm to me." Naruko said, turning to the large wooden statue._

_"Why don't you kill me then? Wouldn't that give you revenge?" hissed Madara, his eyes glaring to the Kitsune. The newly crowned Queen of Bijuu gave him a look. "No, I did something worse. When you lost the ability to use Sharingan, I took away the Sharingan genes. Since you are the last Uchiha on earth, the might of the 'Sharingan Uchiha' is gone. That... is my true vengeance." Naruko stated._

_Naruko stared at the Gedo Statue. Placing a hand on it, she pumped her purple chakra in, which drove forward to fill her wishes. A cracking was heard, and then the Gedo Statue shattered, becoming a large pile of splintered stone. Then, glowing orbs were seen, all with different numbers on them. Orb '1' was a golden brown, which morphed into the shape of human. _

_The orb had transformed into a man with hair the color of blood. He had black rimmed sea green eyes. On his head was the simple red tattoo word 'Love'. One long tail and 2 ears made of sand adorned his form. He was Sabaku no Gaara, the newly evolved One Tailed Tanuki Bijuu._

_Orb '2' was made of blue flames, which changed to the form of a woman. Her two low tied waist length pale gold pigtails swayed in the breeze. Narrowed, cat-like dark brown eyes surveyed the area. Two Tails made of blue fire twitched. She was Yugito Nii, the new Two Tailed Hell Cat Bijuu. _

_Orb '3' was made an almost water like substance, which soon changed to reveal a small man. Spiked straw colored hair shadowed his face. Pink eyes stared thoughtfully to Naruko. Three spiked turtle tails lay pin straight. This was Yagura, the Three Tailed Monster Turtle Bijuu._

_Orb '4' looked like a ball of floating lava. The lava grew, morphing into a Bijuu in human form. Red hair held in a ponytail, with a beard and moustache. The man looked old, around the age of 50 perhaps. Four long tails exited from his back, showing that he was the Four Tailed Monkey Bijuu, Roshi._

_Orb '5' was a ball of steam, which formed into an armored man. He was an extremely tall individual, almost 7 feet. Wearing red steamed armor, his only visible features were light brown eyes and pale skin. Five almost... dolphin like tails emerged from his back, curling around his body. He was Han, the four tailed Dolphin-Horse Bijuu._

_Orb '6' was a bubble. The bubble popped, showing the man. The man had dark brown hair and golden eyes. Wearing a blue kimono, one would notice the six slug tails attached to his body. He was Utakata, the six tailed slug Bijuu._

_Orb '7' was a durable crystal like substance. The orb shattered, reforming into a teenage. The teen had short mint colored hair and orange eyes. On her back was six orange wings. In her beast form, she would show her seventh 'tail', a stinger. She was Fu, the seven tailed beetle Bijuu._

_The final Orb '8' was made of Ink. Dripping to the floor it morphed into a man. With dark skin and platinum hair with a goatee, he had a muscular build and wore sunglasses. A blue tattoo of a horn was on his cheek. Eight tails of an octopus twitched to a random beat. He was Killer Bee, the Eight tailed octopus-bull Bijuu._

_"So we are the new Bijuu?" asked Yagura. Naruko nodded, her long fox tails swaying behind her. "Our duty is to watch the world and guard it." Naruko said. Yugito hummed. "We are timeless now, aren't we?" she whispered. Naruko nodded sadly. "We will have to fake our deaths. Or the humans will fall into chaos again." murmured Roshi. "Well. This will be an exhausting centuries." muttered Utakata. Naruko sweatdropped._

_._

_._

_._

_A wheezing cough was heard. There, in a bed lie an old woman, once a powerful warrior. Her once silky pink hair had turned white and stringy with old age. Her once smooth, albeit scarred skin had become wrinkly and weathered. Yet, if one was to look in her emerald eyes, they would see the shadows of the once feared warrior._

_"Mother, why do you have to go?" A sad brunette whispered, her jade green eyes looking down upon the older woman. The older woman gave a wheezing chuckle, her fierce eyes softening. "All humans will die one day, Naru. Hm... did I ever tell you truly about the woman you were named after?" The woman wondered. Naru blinked in confusion._

_"You always told me I was named from a baby book. I was named after someone?" The brunette asked, sitting in the seat beside the bed. The older woman chuckled. "Yes, I named you after my teammate, Uzumaki Naruko." Naru froze, looking at her mother. "As in THE Naruko!? THE Messiah-sama!? So... she's my godmother?" The older woman smiled, her eyes glazed over from memories. _

_"I wish to tell you about her, the real Naruko. She may have been our savior, but I'll always view her as my knuckleheaded little sister. Now... I tell you where it all began. The first time I met your godmother was-..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"...And so... she died. But I'll never stop remembering her, as she was my little sister in all but blood." The older woman finished, just before coughing. "Now... go put my granddaughter in bed. It's well past her bedtime, isn't it, Ami?" A squeak was heard. Naru whipped around, hearing the squeak. "Ami? How long have you been in here?" The older woman chuckled. "She's been here the whole time." Naru flushed, before ushering her daughter out of the room and down the hall._

_The older woman looked to the ceiling, a soft smile across her face. "It seems... it's time for me go..." she whispered, her eyes holding nothing but acceptance. "Not yet. I still haven't gotten to speak with you." The older woman's eyes darted to the corner of the room. Stepping out into the moonlight, the figure revealed herself. _

_"I-Impossible..." the woman rasped, looking at the ghost of her past. Naruko stepped forward, a sad, slightly bitter smile across her face. "It's been while, hasn't it? Sakura." Naruko said, gently setting herself on the side of the bed. "So... you didn't die after all... or... this is a figment of my imagination..." Sakura murmured. _

_Naruko sighed. "I'm here alright. Granted, over 70 years late, but... I'm here." Sakura gave Naruko a smile. "I knew Kakashi rubbed off on you. But this is a new record." Naruko gave a watery giggle, looking down at her dying friend. "I am the new Kyuubi, Sakura. The Bijuu turned out to be the guardian of the world. Besides, m_y work is not over yet, Sakura. There will be innocents to save and a world to guard. Atleast there isn't any paperwork. Dattebayo!"__

__Sakura smiled tiredly to her sister. "You still get the short side of the stick of life... don't you? Very well, we entrust you with the world to guard. I hope you do a good job... Nar..." Sakura's eyes glazed over. Naruko clenched her hand, looking at her last comrade. Sakura was the last of her comrades to die. At the age of 97. She might have lived longer, perhaps if she didn't use the Yin Seal she and Obaa-chan was famous for.__

__The next day, the city Element, the capital of the now merged Elemental Nations, awoke to see the whole entire city a Sakura pink. All the food shops were full of dango, and the ground covered in Sakura blossoms. Later that day, everyone would know that Haruno Sakura, the famous teammate of the Messiah and renowned healer died in her sleep, a smile across her face.__

__No one would find out the person who pinkified the city, but there was a single sign. A nine-tailed fox encircling the world was proudly painted on the side of the deceased Sakura's bed.__

_._

_._

_._

A knock on the door was heard in the Sawada household. "Oh?" hummed Nana Sawada, wife of Iemitsu Sawada and mother of Tsunayoshi Sawada. She opened the door. A beautiful teen stood right before her. The teen was very pretty, with flowing golden hair and eyes the color of the sky. 3 long birthmarks lay on each side of her face, making her look like a cat or fox. The teen wore a orange sundress, with jeweled sandals on her feet.

"Sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to meet my new neighbors. I just moved in you see. My name is Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko said sheepishly. Nana smiled brilliantly. "How wonderful! It's very nice to meet you. I am Sawada Nana." she said in greeting, smiling down at the teen. "Come in, I'll get you something to eat." Nana said.

Nana ushered Naruko into the dining room. "Now, can I ask why you moved to Namimori?" asked Nana, who quickly placed a cup of jasmine tea before the teen. Naruko sighed. "I inherited a large sum of money from my grandparents. I was looking for a place to move to and a friend suggested Namimori. So here I am." Nana blinked. Then she smiled to the younger woman.

"Namimori is a wonderful place to stay! The town will just love you." Nana declared. "Now, do you need any help enrolling into the high-school around here?" Nana asked. Naruko shook her head. "I graduated early this year and am taking online classes in writing." Naruko said embarrassedly. Nana smiled kindly to the girl beside her. "How wonderful!" Nana exclaimed.

"Mama?" Nana turned to the door. "Tsuna! I thought you were taking a nap." Nana said. The 6 year old blinked, before hiding behind his mother's leg when he realized someone new was in the room. "Tsuna, I want you to meet our new neighbor, Naruko-san." Naruko stood up from her chair, moving over to crouch in front of Tsuna.

She held out a hand, smiling kindly down to the toddler. "My name is Naruko. It's nice to meet you, Tsuna." she said happily. Tsuna nodded. "I-It's nice to meet you too." he whispered shyly. Tsuna liked Naruko. She was warm, just like daddy and Tsuna. She had the same orange flames he had, but her's were much bigger and brighter. Her's felt like mama's though, with a feeling of p-prote-ctiv-e.

Naruko smiled down at the little one. _'So this is your legacy, Giotto. He looks just like you. Only with brown hair. You'd be proud, and would probably cuddle him to death with his sheer cuteness alone.' _"Nana-san, your son is very cute." Naruko said. Nana giggled. "Yes, yes he is isn't he." she murmured proudly. Naruko stood up. "Now, Naruko-san can you watch Tsuna for me while I get some food for him?" Naruko nodded.

"You can count on me!" she said enthusiastically. Nana smiled to the younger girl. She would be a great mother one day. Nana turned away, heading to the kitchen. Naruko plopped herself onto the floor, smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna wandered over to her. "You have pretty orange fire, Naru." Tsuna said, unable to say her full name yet.

Naruko raised an eyebrow. "You have very pretty flames to, kit." she said, picking up a surprised Tsuna and placing him in her lap. "You have such a pure soul, Tsuna-kun." she whispered. She looked down at Tsuna and made a promise. She would listen to her instincts, and protect this boy.

.

.

.

It had been 9 years since Uzumaki Naruko made a new home in Namimori. The town adored the gentle girl, who quickly became the go to girl for baby sitting. A year after she came to Namimori, she finished her classes in Writing and published a book called _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. _The book took the world by storm, becoming a best seller and winning numerous awards.

She soon published the sequel series, _Upcoming Storm Tales. _The book was based off of the prequel, but the main character was about a girl named Akahana. It follows a prankster who finally discovers why she was hated by the village. For being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a beast who was sealed into her. It follows her adventures in the span of 5 books, the final one ending with the betrayal of her team mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

The series of books became even more widespread, giving a story of girl power and inspiring the hearts of many. Naruko then decided to publish another series of books, 4 years after her original book _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_.

She called the series _Maelstrom Chronicles. _It was extremely famous, and followed Akahana. Inside it revealed the mastermind antagonist Uchiha Madara, and that Jiraiya, Akahana's sensei, was the main character of _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja _and Akahana's godfather. It went further into the organization called Akatsuki, and ended the Series with Akahana becoming the next Kyuubi, who faked her death and proceeded to watch over the world as a guardian.

It's epilogue, was a tearful final chapter of her talking to an older Sakura, about to pass on. She mentioned to her a famous saying, _"My work is not over yet, Sakura. There will be innocents to save and a world to guard. Atleast there isn't any paperwork. Dattebayo!" _Naruko was a famous author, who had endeared the town to her even more because of her caring attitude.

But, little did anyone know. That a certain hitman would stir the town up, creating a storm who would change the world. Naruko would help that storm, helping it grow stronger and stronger. That storm's name was... _Tsuna._


End file.
